


Starting Over

by Dazedlvr07



Category: Bloomington
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazedlvr07/pseuds/Dazedlvr07
Summary: 6 months after Jackie left Bloomington, she questions everything. Posted this of fanfiction.net as well but I’ve been reading from this site for a while and thought why not bring my story here as well.
Relationships: Jackie Kirk/Catherine Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review if you’d like it. Do not own the rights to the movie

Bloomington

Story right after Jackie Kirk left for LA and Catherine Stark was asked to leave campus.

A/N: I don't own anything simply borrowing the characters for my pleasure in a weird way.

Catherine's POV

It's been 6 months since Jackie decided to leave Bloomington. It's taken literally every ounce of energy not to call the 323 number that I have for her. I miss her; miss how I felt when she was next to me. I never once thought I'd get caught and I can't blame her nor would I try to. I did this to myself. I had others, the rumors flew around and I had heard of them but I didn't really care. With Jackie, it was different; I don't think she really believed me when I told her the answer in the bathroom that one day. She was different through and through. She made me smile more, and laugh. It was like I was whole.

Remembering when she told me about the part, I didn't want to stop her when she brought up the idea that she had to read for the part of Neptune 26 again. I didn't want to cause a fight. I could see the light shine in her eyes. She was more than interested. I could read her very well. I finished my dinner in silence. I knew then that things between us were shifting, and from then went downhill.

Jackie's POV

It's been 6 months since I've had any contact with Catherine Stark, the intimidating Psychology Professor. The movie came and went, wrapped it up in about 5 months, if I need to do any last minute shoots they'll call me. I've been doing press releases and interviews with hosts who had interests in the TV show. I figure I won't be needed as much since I did everything they've asked. With all those interviews I felt like something was missing and I didn't know what until it slapped me in the face. It was her, my heart was empty, and I knew I was in love with her the moment she filled in for Professor Newberry.

I do miss her I've been pondering the idea of calling her, but I don't know what to say, we left things so strenuous. I miss the way she made me smile; I miss the lazy days we spent on the couch with Ethan in my lap.

I finally find myself giving in, grabbing the phone. Oh, what the hell, I say to myself. Not even bothering to check the time, If you don't do it now, you will never you pansy… do it…

I sigh deeply, "Hello? Catherine?" I feel my hands begin to shake, I'm so nervous. I hear breathing on the other end. "Catherine?" I say again. I'm getting the feeling like she doesn't want to talk, that or we're playing phone tag all over again.

"Jackie? Is that you? Why are you calling at 5:00am? Is everything all right?" I chuckle as she has word vomit confusion for a few minutes.

"Oh, I totally forgot about the time difference. It's 3:00am here, and I called because I miss you and I think we should talk. Everything is all right I suppose; I can call back at a later time if you would like me too?"

I hear her take a deep breath in and hold it for a few minutes, probably contemplating on whether or not to slam the phone down and never to talk to me again. I hope she doesn't, I think to myself. I missed hearing her voice… even if it's over the phone.

"No, Jackie, it's okay, I wasn't asleep anyway. What is it that's on your mind at this hour?"

"I called because I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry, the way we left things and there were/are so many things that need to be said. I can't let go, I don't want to let go. It's been 6 months, and you're all I think about. I blame myself for you getting asked to leave the campus. It was my fault, and I needed you to know that…"

"Wait…Wait a minute, first off, I don't blame you, it was not your fault, I should've been more careful with you, and I didn't care. You were/are more important. I said some things that night of the party that I didn't mean, you are worth it, you are very much worth it…"

"You didn't let me finish what I was going to say. That wasn't fair, you know right?" I say as I flirt into the phone. I hear her chuckle and my heart swoons.

Please Read and Review.. Let me know what you all think.


	2. Seriousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their talk continues. Whats going to happen now?

Chapter 2: Seriousness  
Disclaimer: I don't own Catherine Stark or Jackie Kirk … Just my idea of how thing would go if there was ever a chance of them seeing each other again.

It's going to kind of go a little into last chapter since I overlapped on accident. I'm going to try to trade of POVs. Let me know if it works okay? Thank you all.

Please Read and Review... Your input fuels the fire of my story.

Catherine's POV

I never thought I'd look down at my phone and wish it to ring. But it did, and it was her. The one that held my heart and I didn't know whether to answer it or let it go to voicemail. I sucked it up and answered it, not saying anything at first just listening to her… I knew it was late in the night and I wasn't sure if she was okay. I heard her say my name and felt the shivers begin. I always adored the way my name rolled off her lips. I heard her say my name again, feeling my breath hitch, she sounded like she needed help so I decided to answer her.

"Jackie? Is that you? Why are you calling at 5:00am? Is everything all right?" I say thinking to myself as begin to ridicule everything I said.

"Oh, I totally forgot about the time difference. It's 3:00am here, and I called because I miss you and I think we should talk. Everything is all right I suppose; I can call back at a later time if you would like me too?" Jackie says

I hear her replies and I know she's not in danger or that she needed help. She just wanted to talk, and for a minute there I had forgotten that I was hurt by her actions and she was hurt by mine. It was like the universe had started to spin correctly and fate brought us back together. I had wished for that so many times. My life was bland without her, corky one liners she gives me.

I hear her say she misses me and it makes me realize we both need this talk no matter how long it takes.

"No, Jackie, it's okay, I wasn't asleep anyway. What is it that's on your mind at this hour?" I say into the phone.

"I called because I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry, the way we left things and there were/are so many things that need to be said. I can't let go, I don't want to let go. It's been 6 months, and you're all I think about. I blame myself for you getting asked to leave the campus. It was my fault, and I needed you to know that…" Jackie sounds so sad when she says this.

It hits me that she still thinks that me losing my job was her fault and I quickly cut her off and reassure her.

"Wait…Wait a minute, first off, I don't blame you, it was not your fault, I should've been more careful with you, and I didn't care. You were/are more important. I said some things that night of the party that I didn't mean, you are worth it, you are very much worth it…"

"You didn't let me finish what I was going to say. That wasn't fair, you know right?" Jackie says.

I have a feeling she's flirting with me and it makes me miss her so much more. I chuckle at her response.

I ask, "What are you doing up at 3am, I thought you'd be getting sleep?"

I hear her sigh and begin to answer my question

"I couldn't sleep, and I realized I've wanted to call you just because, and for the longest time and it sounds silly. I know, I shot everything I needed to for the movie and I did all they asked, but I need me time. I wanted to see you, well I want to see you, but we need to talk it all out, after that night we got into a fight and pretty much broke up. I need to know how you feel, in general, about me, everything."

"Wow" I say as I let the breath out that I was holding, knowing that it wasn't going to be an easy conversation. I knew what I was getting into when I decided to answer the phone. This was a must.

As I start to answer her, "Porcupine, I don't want you to give up your career for me, and when you told me that I would never make anything and just mooch off my deceased parents for the rest of my life was hurtful. I didn't ask for this house, they left it to me because I was older and kicked into the guardian role of my brother. I didn't decide that. I don't want you to think that I don't support you, or that your career doesn't mean anything. But since you asked I will be honest, I owe you that much. Are you ready?'"

"Catherine, I know that you don't want me to give up my career for you, but it wouldn't be that. And I'm so very sorry for that comment I said about your parents I know you didn't ask for this house and the guardianship of your brother. I know you support me, you always did. You made me think before I acted taught me a lot more than I anticipated learning. I am ready for your honest answers. I need to be. I haven't been sleeping right because of the way we left things. I know that it was partly my fault because I left and didn't have the nerve to come back and talk things out. I was being a spoiled brat, and you don't deserve that. I…I think…"

I cut her off, I don't think my heart can handle what she was about to say so I start saying… "You weren't acting like a spoiled brat; you were defending my name, which you didn't need to. I am an adult; I knew what I was getting into when I started seeing you. And I know what you were going to say right there, and I don't want the first time you say it be over the phone. So please don't. I won't if you won't okay?"

I hear her chuckle, and give me a faint. "All right"

"Jacks, I care about you, more than I led on, I know I told you that when I first say you that I had to have you but when I had you, I knew I wanted more, and it grew into something so amazingly beautiful but then my fear got the best of me. I couldn't handle being your friend from college, and my fear told me to tell you that you weren't worth it. When you were/are so very much worth it. Then I saw you on my last actual day on campus and we said goodbye. I cried right after you left, and I've cried almost every night since then. Until tonight I suppose, when your name appeared on my screen. I've missed you so much, and I didn't know whether or not to call because of how it was left. I know that we have so much chemistry, and we can be perfect for one another if we let it happen. We didn't try to fix anything in our 'relationship' and that is my fault. I didn't go after you that night I called you Saturn, and told you to turn your cartoons off. I was being childish because I was so hurt by what you said."

I hear her try to speak, "Let me finish or I'll never get it out, you wanted me to be honest, and I'm sorry if it seems like I'm being hostile but I'm not. I'm on edge because I for once want to be 100% honest with you. I want it all, but I'm in Bloomington, and you're in LA. It won't work. I can't ask you to come out due to everything that happens in press related situations. But maybe I can ask if we can be friends and maybe figure something out some way, somehow. I know I need you, and if friends is fine for now. What do you think?"

I hear her giggle at my random word vomit exercise that I just did… and I await her reply… with my breath held, and my heart pounding loudly. Surprised she can't hear it.


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their talk continues and the truth comes out.

Ch 3 – The Truth

Disclaimer – I don't own anything… Just borrowing for them for my amusement.

Jackie's POV

I sigh deeply as I hear Catherine's last word. It wasn't what I wanted to hear. I wanted to be with her in every way that counted, but I get where she is coming from. We have to rebuild everything, even though we have the chemistry it takes to make a relationship work.

I switch my position from a sitting one to a laying one on the couch. I close my eyes to try to figure out what I'm going to say. I hear her ask "Are you still on the phone?"

I tell her "Yes, I'm still here, I just rearranged myself on my couch. And to be honest I know we have many things to fix. But I want it all with you, so if it means we start from scratch, then I guess that's what we're doing. I need you to know that I would leave it all for you. It took me 6 months to realize that I should've chosen you instead of the film. Yes I got paid for it, or still getting paid. But all that money doesn't mean anything if I don't have you. I know it obviously doesn't do much now, considering everything."

I start playing with my hair as I wait to hear her response, and at this point I'll take anything. I would give anything just to have something again with her.

Catherine says, "I think it would be for the best if we could start over, well not start over exactly but work together to fix where we went wrong as friends first, then maybe see if we are both ready for another try in a real relationship not just sex." I hear her shuffling, and she sighs deeply.

"Are you okay? I mean are you sleepy, I can let you go if you are." I say fast, not sure if she understood anything I said.

I hear her chuckle and say "I thought rambling was my thing, not yours. But no, I'm okay, even if I wasn't I don't want to get off the phone with you. Are you sure you're okay with us taking things slow, starting off and friends."

"Catherine, I am 150% sure of all this, I want it all with you. You're going to have to beg me not to call and see how you're doing. I know we can't just forgive and forget just like that without talking, I mean a really good heart to heart. But for now all seriousness aside, how's Ethan doing? I miss him so much. How are you? What are you doing now that you know?"

I know she said that I shouldn't feel bad about her losing her job but I do. That is definitely something we would have to discuss more.

I hear her laugh, and in my mind I see the laugh, she tilts her head to the side and her dimple on her right cheek shows. In that moment, I remember the first time I laid eyes on the one and only Catherine Stark, a supposed vampire whose father was in the mob. I giggle at that thought. Catherine walked in Professor Hecht office to drop off the waiting list for Abnormal Psychology. I remember the way she looked at me, and I could have sworn I shivered when she gave me that look.

She's trying to get my attention, saying "Porcupine, are you there? Did you fall asleep? Hello, Jackie?"

I stir and clear my head of the memory and say "Sorry, I'm here, I was just remembering when I first saw you, and I shivered when you looked my way."

Catherine full out laughs and I smile and feel my heart jump. "Oh yeah, porcupine, I remember that all too clearly. I think about that day pretty much every night before I fall asleep. But to answer your question about Ethan, he's okay, kind of whiney lately, I think he misses you. In fact, I'm sure he misses you; he heard your voice through the phone and tilted his head from the side. He wants to see you."

"I want to see him too, not as much as you thought. I'm aching for a hug from you. I was thinking, if you'd be okay with it. So hear me out please?"

"What's on your mind?" I hear her say lightly

"I want to come see you, like I said earlier, I'm done with shooting the movie, and I've done the press. I am going to ask Wade to clear my schedule so I can fly out to see you. Would that be okay?"

"I'd love that, but only if you're sure? For how long, do you think you'd be staying? Or when do you think you'd be out here?"

I laugh at her rambling again, and say "Well you sound excited… Umm I'm going to call him tomorrow or later today considering its 5am. I'm hoping to be out by you tomorrow, and stay for awhile. I know I'm going to have to go back to LA to finish with the press, but that was the last movie I'm going to do. I want to finish my school work, get a degree and focus on what's really important. What do you think?"

I can feel my heart racing as I said all that but I know what I want and I can't make it work from half way across the world. She knows it too, long distance relationships are hard.

Please Read and Review. It is greatly appreciated. Thank you all.


	4. Cries

CH 4

Disclaimer – I don't own any characters, just simply borrowing for my amusement. I want another Bloomington movie with the same characters.

Catherine's POV

I hear her ask me what I think about her coming out to visit. My stomach instantly begins to flutter, and I think to myself are you serious, that'd be great. But then guilt starts to set in. I don't want her to give it up. I don't want things to start a fight or for her to throw them in my face when things get too hard. I feel myself start to tear up and I think she hears me sniffle.

"Catherine, honey, are you all right? I hear you sniffling, are you sick? You didn't mention anything when we started talking."

I quickly dry it up and chuckle, and say "I'm okay, I was thinking, and it got the best of me, next thing I knew I was crying. I know we've had this conversation, and you told me your answer. I'd hate to bring it up again, but I really don't want you to give your career up for me. I've seen you when your acting and you told me yourself that you love it. Why stop? And I know I want you to come out here and see me and Ethan but I really don't want you to give it all up, just for me."

"Catherine, I told you before, and I can see where you are coming from. I do, but I'm not happy like I once was. That's because of you, you came into my life, and everything changed. I didn't see it before; I didn't know what I had until I lost it. It was that kind of moment with you, and we can do anything we put our minds too. I want to see you, and I want to hug you and make you believe that we can do it all. We can be friends, but eventually, I want to date you, and learn more and more about you, and be with you in a way we couldn't before. We're going to have our trials, and there will be times we yell. And we have time to figure this all out, I'm not asking you to marry me…"

I hear Jackie say all that… and I hear a mumble after that it kind of sounded like yet. But I wouldn't put it past her if she did say something like that. She's good with corky remarks. I find myself falling in love with her. It hits me, and I feel myself cry harder than before, no one has ever said anything like that to me before.

"Porcupine, I want you to come out here. I would love that so much. I think we need to talk in person. I want to see your face when we have these discussions, and look into your eyes. See your smile. Call me later with the flight details and I'll be there to pick you up. I can't wait to see you, I hope you know that. With that said, I think we should get some sleep, its 8am my time and 6 yours and you need to call and talk to Wade. But please don't forget to call me with details. I can't wait to see you."

I hear Jackie sigh, and that gives me a sign that she doesn't want to get off the phone, I know we have too though.

"Goodnight Catherine, even though I don't want to get off the phone with you, but you're making me." She chuckles, "I can't wait to see you either. I want the biggest hug in the world from you. You can't let go until I say, okay?"

"Goodnight Porcupine, I know you don't but you need to call Wade he should be up. I know honey, I'm not going to let go until you say. But I probably won't let go even after you say so."

I wait until I hear the phone click off. Walk into the room that I once had her in. Put my phone on charger, and slowly close my eyes and wish that within the next 24 hours I'll see her beautiful face again. I honestly can't wait. I drift into a beautiful sleep and dream of my sleeping beauty.

Read and Review. Please and Thank You.


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s Catherine going to think?

Disclaimer – Same as before just borrowing for my amusement because I desperately want them to make another movie.

Chapter 5

Jackie's POV

After I tell Catherine goodnight, I have a feeling I should have told her why I really decided to leave acting. It honestly hasn't been the same without her, but I know I needed to leave. Before rumors start to spread, and I want to be the one to tell Catherine. But how? How am I going to get her to love me without hating me?

I know we have a lot to work through. I think she'll be okay with it, at least I hope she will.

I walk into my kitchen, grab an orange, and dial a difficult number and I know I'm going to hear it from them.

I wait for Wade to answer his phone and when he does I won't let him get a word in edgewise. I need to get this out.

"Wade, hear me out before you say anything, I can't have you interrupting. Okay? Press a button if yes."

I hear a button, and I start my long overdue speech.

"Wade, I need to leave the business, for good this time. I am going to finish the wrap ups I have. But after that I'm gone. I will be leaving on a flight if there is an open one later tonight to be in Bloomington tomorrow. I need to take care of things. I know you're not going to agree. But there isn't anything that can keep me in LA. I lost the one good thing I had, now it's my turn to get it back. I hope you understand. Now you can say something."

Wade says, "I don't quite understand, but as your agent, and with the wrap ups of Neptune 26, you're all done with shooting your scenes. I can't keep you here if you don't want to be here. I'm disappointed, you're a great actress, and I think you have what it takes. But I can't make you stay. How long were you planning on being in Bloomington before you wrap up? I know I booked you for a publicity event in two weeks and that was the last one I had for you. I do think you should do a press release saying your reasons so no rumors go around. But other than that, that's all I have. Okay?"

I can't believe I just heard that, from him of all people. He's actually going to let me stop acting. I sigh relief, I thought it would have been more complicated than that. Then I realized that I did all he asked, he has no reason not to let me go without a fight.

"Okay, Wade, I'll be back in two weeks, can you set up a press release, make sure there are three seats, one for you, me and for the person I plan of bringing. Okay… Wait…Wait… What day is the publicity event?"

I hear him move some papers around, about 2 minutes later, I hear him say "Wednesday at 12pm at the Walt Disney Concert Hall. I can try to set something up right after that in the same spot. Maybe see if they have a conference room, and bring the right press. Okay? Will that work?"

"That would be awesome, Wade. Thanks again, for everything. I really appreciate you letting me do what's right for me. I'll see you in two weeks Wednesday at 12pm at Walt Disney Concert Hall."

"Wait, Jacks, I know you're doing this for you, but I hope you follow your heart in all this. Don't get hurt and stay strong."

"Thanks Wade" I said, and I find myself smiling. It's really happening.

I grab my laptop and look up tickets to Bloomington. I found one for today at 3pm and it takes almost 7 hours to get there, and there is a time difference too. I figured I would get in at 8pm. I was debating if I should call her… It's going on 8am, and I need to pack. Good thing I don't have a lot of things. I grab my 3 suitcases, and start to pack. All the clothes and shoes I'll need. All my pictures, charger, and shampoo and conditioner. I start to put everything else in boxes. Make all necessary phone calls to have the water and power shut off at 1pm today and not to be turned back on until further notice. I wasn't sure if I was ever coming back.

I sure hope not, I hope it all works out. But we'll know when I get to Catherine's and surprise her. It's going to be one hell of a surprise. I know she's going to be mad.

I look at the clock on my phone and it's 10:30am. I have to shower and do my make up and put all that in my last suit case.

I quickly do all that, and call for a cab. Take one last look at my apartment. I hope this would be the last time I see this place, until I come back for the press release.

I hear the cab honk for me to come down. I have all three suit cases, and he comes up and puts them in the trunk of the cab. I tell him to head to LAX.

It's about a 30 minute drive from the apartment to the airport.

I get to the airport and board the plane. I wait for the plane to take off. Send a quick text to Catherine. Letting her know my flight schedule is for tomorrow. I hope she doesn't get mad that I lied to her. But it's all for a good reason.

I rub my stomach, and I hope that I'm doing the right thing. I don't want to screw this up anymore. She's the one for me. I love her, I'm in love with her. My secret is going to hurt her, hell it hurt me when I found out. Good thing it's not that noticeable.

Yeah right my inner thought tells me. Not that noticeable, what are you on crack. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I hear the flight attendant tell everyone to turn off the phones and we'll be in Bloomington in a while.

I close my eyes, it's been a stressful day and I need sleep. I dream about what my future could be with Catherine. Her eyes, the way they sparkle, and that cute dimple she has when she laughs.

In several hours, I was going to see the love of my life. I couldn't wait.

Please Read and Review Don't hate me for the secret either… It's possible… Thanks again


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – Same as before just borrowing for my amusement because I desperately want them to make another movie.
> 
> A/N – Thanks for all of your reviews, I really appreciate it all. I did make a mistake on the last couple of chapters. When Jackie called Catherine it was 3am Jackie's time and 5 am Catherine's time and when they got off the phone it was 6am Jackie's time and 8am Catherine's time.
> 
> I hope everyone understands that. Again I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry it’s been so long since I posted I was pregnant when I last posted and have since delivered my twin girls they came 6 weeks early and they are now almost 3 months. It’s been a busy time. Thank you for everyone who is still reading

Ch 6

Catherine's POV

I got off the phone with Jackie a little after 8am, due to the time difference, it was 6am her time, and I was exhausted. I couldn't wait to see her. It has been way too long. I want to hold her in my arms like I did when she called me to come get her from her parents on Thanksgiving. I want to feel the sheer happiness I did, and I know I will when I hug her again. I'm excited, so excited. I can't wait. I fell asleep thinking about her…

I woke up about 2pm when I felt my phone vibrate, indicating I had received at text message. I was hoping it was from Jackie, say her flight details. I slowly opened my phone, and saw that it was indeed from Jackie. I was happy, all smiling and giggling. Ethan saw this and came over to me, and gave me puppy kisses.

I read her text it said "Catherine, flight leaves tomorrow morning around 8am and I should be in around 3pm. I'll call you or text you with further details. I called Wade and I'll explain it all when I see you. I can't wait."

I felt butterflies, and I was so happy. I looked around my house and realized I should clean up. And start my roast for dinner tonight. Run my errands.

The past 6 months I didn't get a job, since it was summer break, and I normally don't teach during summer. I just worked on my theories for abnormal psychology. And rearranged a lot, but it always looked best the way it was beforehand. Figures, right.

I throw a load of laundry in the washer, and separate what's left to see how many more loads I have till I'm finished. I put the roast on a slow cooker. Check the fridge for something to have with it, maybe a garden salad. I see I don't have any so I make a list of what I need from the supermarket and go.

It takes me about 30 minutes to go the supermarket, I don't make small talk with anyone, and I still know that my name is going around.

I get home, and put it all away. Check my watch and see it's about 5:30. I put what's left of my laundry in the washer and take the clothes from the dryer. Hang them what belongs in my closet and put what goes in my dresser. Put clean sheets on my bed and the guest bedroom (I wasn't sure where she was going to sleep, if she was going to stay with me).

I smell dinner, and decide to check on it. About 20 more minutes, I figure until it was ready, so I decided to make a garden salad with the ingredients I got from the supermarket. I break apart some roman lettuce, cut up some cucumbers, and carrots. Add a little tomato, and have a light dressing for it off to the side. I look down at my watch it says 7:30pm, and my stomach was getting nervous because I was officially counting down the hours until I get to see her.

The dryer dings and I grab what was in there, and put my last load in there. Take the rest of my clothes to my room and put them where they belong. I head back down stairs, and grab a glass to pour some wine. I start to pour when the doorbell rings.

That's odd I say to myself, I'm not expecting anyone. Who could it be? Ethan is pacing in front of the door, and I think to myself thank god he doesn't bark when the doorbell goes off.

I twist the knob, and open the door. Who do I see?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I own nothing, I have no rights. I just borrow for my amusement. I was lacking the serious chemistry between them. I hope you enjoy, Reviews are welcome…

Ch 7

Jackie's POV

I get woken up when I feel slight turbulence coming from the landing of the plane. Good timing, I think to myself. You know you didn't want to oversleep.

I head off the plane, in search of my bags. I realize I'm going to have to wait a little bit, so I turn on my phone to see if I have any messages. My phone beeps, it's Wade, saying how he'll miss representing me, and that he hopes I find what I'm looking for. Sadly nothing from Catherine, it's okay though. I'll see her soon enough. That's if she doesn't slam the door in my face for lying to her.

I see my bags on the luggage conveyer, and I grab them. I look at the time on my phone; it says 7:30, not bad. The flight was supposed to get in at 7:50, but it came in earlier which is fantastic. I can grab a taxi and make it to Catherine's right around 8ish.

I was so nervous, not only was she going to get the surprise of her life, but she was going to be another one. But question is, is she ready for the second surprise? I sure hope so. It's a little too late to do anything about it. I've grown on the idea.

I yell "Taxi"

One stops, asks where I'm going. I give Catherine's address. It takes about 20 minutes to get there. I pay him and he helps me with my bags. Says I'm in no condition. Ahh, I think to myself, right… Like I have a broken arm or leg or something along the lines, I don't.

I hold my hand up to knock, I get nervous, like really nervous, what if she doesn't want me now? What if this changes everything between us and not in a good way either?

I say what the hell to myself. Get the courage to knock, and wait for her to answer the door.

I hear paws walking towards the door, and I smile, and then I hear her footsteps. I have to remind myself to breath like she did that first night we were together. I giggle and shake that thought from my head.

I hear the knob being turned, and I say "Surprise!"

"Jackie, wha… what are you doing here? You said tomorrow?" Catherine exclaims

"I know, I just couldn't help myself when I saw that I still had an opportunity to take the first available flight out I did. I hope you're not too mad." I say with my best smile

"I'm not mad, sad a little but that will go away. I just didn't want you to go out of your way to get here." She says

"No, I thought that I wouldn't have you go out of your way to come get me, and it wasn't that bad. I wanted to surprise you, and I did. So now that we have that out of the way, hug time?" I ask

Catherine reaches for me and pulls me into her and we hug. I don't know for how long until she felt something kick her… She pulls back with a puzzled face, "What was that? You're stomach your that hungry that your stomach kicks me?"

Oh shit, I think, this was not how I wanted to tell her I'm pregnant… I take a really deep breath and let it out.

"Catherine, you should sit down for this" I look at her face and she doesn't really want to oblige to my request but she does for me.

"I don't know how to tell you this, and this really wasn't the way I wanted to either. I'm 6 months pregnant. I found out after I left, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep it or give it up for adoption. I'm against abortion so that was out. But then one night when I was thinking, I thought about you, us, this baby. I want a future with you and this baby. To be a family, one I never had, one I can give this baby what I didn't have. And I know that's asking a lot of you…" I start crying, and when I look at her face, I see the hurt on it, I start to cry harder. "I… didn't … want this… I wanted… you… but … it … was… one… night…"

Even thought, she's hurt, she hands me Kleenex, and rubs my back for me to calm down.  
Catherine tells me, "Breathe Porcupine, breath, relax. Tell me what happened, and how no one noticed. I mean not that you're huge or anything. But how come no one noticed when you first started to show?"

"I slept with Zach from campus, it was a mistake, I was tipsy, and that's no excuse I know that. But we had just fought and I saw you with that man, and you said those things. It's no excuse, one thing led to another. We used a condom; I told him too, I guess it broke. And this," I rub my stomach "is the result."

I sigh, wipe the rest of my tears away, and look into her eyes, and I see guilt.

"Oh no, don't blame yourself for my mistake, I can't go back, and honestly I'm not sure I'd want too. I have a chance at righting my wrong now with you. And maybe a possibility of a future with you, I would hope that you would want a family. I know we never talked about it. This could be our chance. No one noticed because I was sitting in most of my scenes, even when I started to show I was sitting. And I was in jumpsuits. But when I found out, I requested to do all the standing scenes first and later do the sitting so it wasn't noticeable. People just thought I gained a little wait because I was depressed."

I looked at her, and noticed her look, "What's on your mind? I know this is a lot to process. I'll go, and stay at a hotel; I don't want to pressure you. I know we still have to talk, and fix it or try too now. I'm just going to go. You know my number if you want to talk."

I gather my bags, and look over at Ethan, and say "I hope to see you soon."

"Catherine, I'm sorry again, I know this puts a damper on everything for you. And this wasn't what you were expecting. I hope one day you can forgive me."

She doesn't say anything. I should have thought about that being a possibility. I feel myself start to cry but I hold it in.

I look back one more time before I close the door. I whisper into the air, "I love you"

I get into the awaiting taxi; tell him to the nearest hotel please. And I just lose it. The one person I love most can't look at me. It wasn't the response I thought I was going to get.

I reach the hotel, grab my bags, head inside, and rent a room. I don't know for how long I tell the associate. She hands me my keycard, and tells me that someone will help me with my bags.

I enter the elevator, and I replay what happened in my mind. I hear the ding for the floor of my room. I enter and just lay on the bed. I cry myself to sleep. I don't even bother to check my messages.

I know I won't get anything tonight. Catherine is probably still in the same position on the couch.


	8. Chap 8

Disclaimer – I own nothing, I have no rights. I just borrow for my amusement. I hope you enjoy, Reviews are welcome…

Ch 8 – Shock

Catherine's POV

I turned the knob and opened my front door; I didn't expect to see Jackie yelling "Surprise!"

I was beyond happy to see her, and a little upset that she lied to me saying that her flight was coming in tomorrow. I get why she did it, but I still wanted to pick her up.

"Jackie, wha… what are you doing here? You said tomorrow?" I say shocked

"I know, I just couldn't help myself when I saw that I still had an opportunity to take the first available flight out I did. I hope you're not too mad." She says with her best smile

"I'm not mad, sad a little but that will go away. I just didn't want you to go out of your way to get here." I say

"No, I thought that I wouldn't have you go out of your way to come get me, and it wasn't that bad. I wanted to surprise you, and I did. So now that we have that out of the way, hug time?" She asks

I reach for her and pull her into me and we hug. I don't know for how long until I felt something kick me in the stomach… What the hell I think to myself… I pull back with a puzzled face, "What was that? You're stomach, your that hungry that your stomach kicks me?"

I was a little more than terrified to find out what kicked me. In all my years teaching I've never heard of someone's stomach kick me… unless…. I'm brought out of my thoughts by her asking me a question.

"Catherine, you should sit down for this" She looks at my face and I don't really want to oblige her request but I do.

She starts off saying, "I don't know how to tell you this, and this really wasn't the way I wanted to either. I'm 6 months pregnant. I found out after I left, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep it or give it up for adoption. I'm against abortion so that was out. But then one night when I was thinking, I thought about you, us, this baby. I want a future with you and this baby. To be a family, one I never had, one I can give this baby what I didn't have. And I know that's asking a lot of you…" She started crying  
I know she saw the hurt on my face. She started to cry harder. "I… didn't … want this… I wanted… you… but … it … was… one… night…"

Even though, I'm hurt, I hands her a Kleenex, and rub her back, kind of a way to get her to calm down. I didn't want her to stress the baby out.  
I tell her, "Breathe Porcupine, breath, relax. Tell me what happened, and how no one noticed. I mean not that you're huge or anything. But how come no one noticed when you first started to show?"

"I slept with Zach from campus, it was a mistake, I was tipsy, and that's no excuse I know that. But we had just fought and I saw you with that man, and you said those things. It's no excuse, one thing led to another. We used a condom; I told him too, I guess it broke. And this," She rubs her stomach "is the result."

I hear her sigh, and I know she sees the guilt in my eyes. If we didn't fight, she would have never slept with him. She wouldn't be pregnant. But I can't be mad or too mad, I should say because, I care about her more than I realized.

"Oh no, don't blame yourself for my mistake, I can't go back, and honestly I'm not sure I'd want too. I have a chance at righting my wrong now with you. And maybe a possibility of a future with you, I would hope that you would want a family. I know we never talked about it. This could be our chance. No one noticed because I was sitting in most of my scenes, even when I started to show I was sitting. And I was in jumpsuits. But when I found out, I requested to do all the standing scenes first and later do the sitting so it wasn't noticeable. People just thought I gained a little wait because I was depressed."

I know she wants to know what's going on in my head, what I'm thinking. I want a family, but I'm upset that she didn't call me to tell me. If she wanted a relationship she should have called me sooner. Not that I'm not an angel either, I should have called her. But now that she's 6 months pregnant, I know it's going to be a big change. It's as if we're going to be a U-Haul couple because she's pregnant. I know I want that…

I hear her say "What's on your mind? I know this is a lot to process. I'll go, and stay at a hotel; I don't want to pressure you. I know we still have to talk, and fix it or try too now. I'm just going to go. You know my number if you want to talk."

I don't know what to say, I just let her go and I know that I made the second biggest mistake of my life in less than an hour that she was in town to fix our problems. So we could have a great future…

I hear the front door close, and I'm pretty sure I heard her whisper something, but I didn't understand.

It feels like I'm in a paralyzed position, I don't move to stop her. My mind is on what she told me. I want to forgive her, and I know I want her to forgive me. We did a lot of things that put dampers on our 'relationship'. It can be fixed if we talked it all out. But I was in so much shock that I didn't even realize that I should have gone after her.

I'm still sitting in the same position I was in for about an hour after she left.

I hear Ethan whine, and it shakes me into reality. I grab my purse, and car keys, and go out to find my Porcupine.

I hope you all are still interested, even after I threw a loop in the story. I hope so. Please Read and Review. It's greatly appreciated.


	9. Chap 9

Disclaimer – I don't own anything or anyone.

A/N – Sorry it took a while to update, I was having trouble updating, the system wouldn't let me. Oh, and I know I said every other chapter for each other's POV but I need to put a little more of Catherine's in this one along with Jackie's. Hope you like it. Remember to Read and Review.

Ch 9 – Upset

Catherine's POV

I check my purse for my phone, and I thankfully let out a sigh. It's there good, I say to myself. I can feel the residue of the tears on my cheek. I get in my car, look into the mirror… Oh I look like crap… Think Catherine; think where could she have gone. Arghhh…. What the hell were you thinking, not talking or stopping her before she left. You know you love her. You're in love with her.

Oh, I know, I'll check the hotels and motels. She might be at the Hilton, that's the nearest hotel within a mile of my house. I do hope she's there. And that she's okay. I'll blame myself if anything happens to her.

I grab my phone out of my purse and turn on my Bluetooth on in my car. I tell my car to call Porcupine. It repeats what I said…. It's ringing. I let a sigh out… Ringing again… Nothing… it goes to voicemail…

Damn it… I hit the steering wheel. I hope that I can get her room number…Wait I have an idea… I hope it works. I call the Hilton and ask to be transferred to her room.  
"Hello? Can you transfer me to Jacqueline Kirks room please?"  
"Sure not a problem one moment please." The operator said  
"Hello?"  
"Jacks, what room number are you? I'm coming to get you. I tried calling your cell but it rang and rang then eventually went to voicemail. Please tell me I need to see you. To talk and apologize."  
"Room 467, I'm guessing you're outside of the hotel?"  
"Yes, I'll be up in a minute please let me in"

I grab my phone, purse, turn the car off, and lock it. Run into the Hilton, and toward the elevator. I hit the 4th floor button. I hear the ding to inform me that I've reached the floor, and I go in search of her room. I'm really nervous, like heart pounding and butterflies swimming crazily. I finally found her room after about 5 minutes; turns out I went the wrong way.

I hold my hand to knock on the door, but I didn't have to knock, I guess she heard me, she whips the door open, and I take in her appearance. It looks like she didn't get any sleep. She motions me to come in. She closes the door, and mumbles something under her breathe.

"Jackie," I start to say, I motion for her to sit. I give her a small smile, and she gives me a tiny one back. "I never meant to not say anything; I was stuck when you told me that. We have so much to fix, and some much to talk about. I want you to come stay with me. I want to be there, help you, and be there, to love you and this baby. I was just so shocked, when you told me that, you never mentioned on the phone, not even a little glimpse, that you were pregnant." I look over at her, she's crying, and I move closer to be able to wipe away her tears. I move my hand toward her face, and wipe away her tears with my thumb. I think to myself, I need to hold her. I move in hold her, take her in my arms, and tell her for the first time while she's ever awake.  
"Jackie?" She looks up at me, "Yes, Catherine" she says "I love you; I'm in love with you." I feel her shake, as I tell her this. "We don't have to become anything; I just want you to be in the same house. What do you think? You've hardly said anything, and I think you're just making me talk to make up for earlier."  
"Catherine, I love you too. I've wanted to say that for so long, and to hear you say that to me. I want that. It's not going to be easy, you know this right. It's going to get stressful, and I need to make it public, that I'm pregnant, and that I'm no longer going to be in the acting business. You know that right?"  
"Yes, Jackie, I know that. I knew that when we first started this. I was scared more so because I didn't want it to be public. But like you said on the phone, I want it all and with you. So what do you say, we leave this joint. Go home and just talk and let me hold you. Okay?"

We grab all of her things and go check out. I put her bags in the trunk of my car. I get her in the car, and get in the driver's side. I drive toward my house.


	10. Chap 10

Disclaimer – I don't own anything or anyone.

A/N – I hope you like it. Remember to Read and Review.

Ch 10 – Honesty

Jackie's POV

I was shocked when I received a phone call on the hotel land line. I wished it to be here and that we could somehow find a way to fix everything or at least try too. I didn't want to give up on her without a fight and I think she would want to either. When I heard her voice on the other end, I wanted to hang up. I was upset with her; I mean I know I shocked her with what I told her. But she didn't say anything, nothing and now she wants to talk. I was hurt, I know I should have been honest with her about being pregnant, and I would have. In all honesty I was scared out of my mind. Being pregnant could ruin the chance of being with her if she doesn't want kids. I hope she does. We have never talked about that subject.

The phone is ringing still, and I go to answer it  
"Hello?" I say  
"Jacks, what room number are you? I'm coming to get you. I tried calling your cell but it rang and rang then eventually went to voicemail. Please tell me I need to see you. To talk and apologize." Catherine said  
"Room 467, I'm guessing you're outside of the hotel?" I asked, not shocked, she knew how I thought after all  
"Yes, I'll be up in a minute please let me in" She said into the phone.  
About 5 minutes later, I heard noises outside my room, I opened my door as she was about to knock. I motion her to come in; I clearly didn't want to have this conversation in the hallway of the hotel, and for especially everyone to hear. I mumble something under my breath; I know she noticed how I was looking. Like crap, I didn't sleep, and I look like I've cried rivers out of my eyes, my eyes are all bloodshot, my cheeks are tearstained.

She opens her mouth to start talking,  
"Jackie," She starts to say, she motions for me to sit. She gives me that small smile, the one that's hard for me to be mad or upset with her, and I give her a tiny one back.

"I never meant to not say anything; I was stuck when you told me that. We have so much to fix, and some much to talk about. I want you to come and stay with me. I want to be there, help you, and be there, to love you and this baby. I was just so shocked, when you told me that, you never mentioned on the phone, not even a little glimpse, that you were pregnant." She looks over at me and I start to cry. I feel guilty for not telling her, because I didn't want her to find out over the phone. She moves closer to be able to wipe away my tears. She moves her hand toward my face, and wipes away my tears with her thumb.  
I know I did a lot of stupid things and not telling Catherine was the second most stupid thing I have ever done. The first was leaving her.  
"Jackie?" I looks up at her, "Yes, Catherine" I say "I love you; I'm in love with you." I begin to shake, as she tells me this. "We don't have to become anything; I just want you to be in the same house. What do you think? You've hardly said anything, and I think you're just making me talk to make up for earlier." Catherine continues.  
"Catherine, I love you too. I've wanted to say that for so long, and to hear you say that to me. I want that. It's not going to be easy, you know this right. It's going to get stressful, and I need to make it public, that I'm pregnant, and that I'm no longer going to be in the acting business. You know that right?"  
"Yes, Jackie, I know that. I knew that when we first started this. I was scared more so because I didn't want it to be public. But like you said on the phone, I want it all and with you. So what do you say, we leave this joint. Go home and just talk and let me hold you. Okay?"

I packed whatever I had out of my suitcases, and leave the room. I make my way to the checkout counter, and tell the associate that I'm not staying after all. She explains that she cannot not charge me for the room, considering I was in there for a good two hours, and I respond saying its okay. I don't mind, I understood the rules and agreements when I rented the room.

I had asked Catherine to help me take my things to her car, and I'd met her out there when I'm finished with the hotel.

Catherine is waiting for me by the passenger side of her car, the door is open and she closes it once I'm inside. She then proceeds to get in the driver's side. She drives for about ten to fifteen minutes due to some light traffic. We pull into her driveway, and I all of a sudden, start to get butterflies, like a variety of them that are different from the ones that I had before with her.

Before, I knew what I was getting myself into with Catherine; I ended up getting to know how to read her really well, and to know her as well. Now this is a whole new situation, and we are going to spend most of it talking it out. She makes a movement, and starts to get out of the car, and opens her trunk, I just sit there for a minute, maybe less, trying to wrap my head around it. She came after me.  
I start to tear up again, and I'm not sure if it's the hormones or just the fact that she actually truly cares for me, and not just in a sexual kind of way. She notices that I am still in the same position that I was in when she got out. She come around my side and opens the door, squats down to eye level, and sees the tears that started again.

"Jackie, are you okay? I didn't say or do anything did I?" Catherine asks  
"No, you didn't. I'm not sure if these are hormonal tears or tears because you came after me, you actually care and not just in a sexual manner. I think it's the latter."  
"Of course I care, I started the day I saw you, and I haven't since then. And I'd come after you anytime, I'm sorry it took so long for me to get my head out of my ass. I know I hurt you by that, and you know you hurt me by not telling me sooner about the pregnancy. But let's go inside, and get some food. I'm not sure when the last time you ate, and now that you're eating for two, you need to make sure you eat. While we eat, we can finish talking, okay?"  
"Okay!" I say with a small smirk, and I know that we can make it through the bumpy road that we have ahead of us. I'm just grateful that she wants to work it out. I don't know what I'd do if she didn't.


	11. Chap 11

Disclaimer – I don't own anything or anyone.

A/N – I hope you like it. Remember to Read and Review. Sorry to have taken so long, work is kicking my butt. Here is one, I know it's a little short but I'm working on part 2 to this one in Jackie's POV.

Ch 11 – The Talk Part 1

Catherine's POV

We walk into my house, and she's immediately visited by Ethan. He's wagging his tail, and trying to get Jackie's attention, so she can pet him. I noticed how her eyes lit up when she saw him, and how she smiled as well. I hope she can smile like that towards me again. I start moving toward the kitchen to make some food for us.  
"Jackie, I'm going to start making food for us, you know where pretty much everything is. You are more than welcome to take a shower or bath if you want. Extra towels are in the hall closet upstairs, but you already knew that." I say with a smile  
"Thanks, I will later, but I want to see if you want or need help with anything, do you?" She says with a worried expression  
"No, I think I'll be okay. Go relax, take a shower, bath, and I'll come find you for dinner. Okay and Jacks don't worry. I'm not going to put you out or anything. I meant what I said. I want to be with you, even if as friends first so we can start to rebuild trust." I say turning back to cutting the veggies for what was our salad before our exhausting night began. Not that it's bad thing, but it was spent searching for her and talking and crying. I glance over at the clock on the microwave, and I see that it's going on 11pm. I let out a deep sigh and finish with the salad. I reheat the dinner that I made, and set the table. I decide to go off and find Jackie to let her know that dinner is ready.  
I go upstairs to the bathroom, and knock on the door. I hear a muffled come in, and when I walked in I didn't expect to see her with a bra and boy shorts on. I found myself staring at her, not only her body but her belly. I smiled, and I tried to look away before I got caught. But I didn't do a very good job of that. She caught me and chuckled, and said, "Some things never change huh?" "Very funny" I said in reply to her remark.  
Although she was right some things never change, but I wasn't about to let her know that. I couldn't help myself, she's gorgeous and glowing. I didn't expect it to be like that, but pregnancy suited her very well.  
"I'm sorry; I just came to find you to let you know dinner is ready." I said, walking towards the door, and right before I close it, she says "It's okay; I knew what I was doing when I told you to come in." with an evil chuckle after that. I give her a grin and close the door.  
I start to walk down stairs to the kitchen, but she stops me, "Catherine, I uh I want to thank you."  
"Thank me for what?"  
"For coming to find me and letting me stay here, even though I threw a curveball at you with the pregnancy."  
"There's no need to thank me, I wanted to come find you, and I want you here, whether you're pregnant or not. There's no other place you belong, than here with me." I said  
"Come and eat, you need to, you look like you haven't eaten really in a long while." I say poking her arm, "Oh and I know you like pasta but you still can't have it all the time." I laugh  
She laughs as well and calls me a "Meanie"  
"Oh meanie, I'm scared…" I take her hand as we start to walk to the kitchen. I tell her to sit and I'll bring our food out. And water for her to drink, it's probably the only healthy thing I have to drink for her.

After dinner, I get her settled into the guest bedroom. I didn't want to push her to stay in my room with me. "I brought all your bags into here earlier, I didn't know where you want to sleep, and I figured here would be a start. I'm going to let you get rest okay? You need it, so does the baby. I'm right across the hallway, if you need anything. I mean anything. Don't hesitate to ask." I say reaching for her to hug. I don't know why, but I needed to feel her. I wasn't surprised when she pulled me in for another hug. I was thinking the same thing. As we pull back from our second hug, I gaze into her eyes, I really want to kiss her goodnight I think, but I opt against it. I give her a kiss on the cheek, and rub her stomach, and whisper "Goodnight Angel, even though I just found out about you, I know I'm going to love you forever." I kiss her belly.  
I know she didn't hear me, she still had the look of shock on her face, that I actually made the first move on rubbing her belly. "Night Porcupine, I'll be seeing you in the morning. Like I said I'm right across the hall.


	12. Chap 12

Disclaimer – I don't own anything or anyone.

A/N – I hope you like it. Remember to Read and Review. Sorry to have taken so long, work is kicking my butt. Here is one, I know it's a little short but I'm working on part 2 to this one in Jackie's POV.

Ch 12 – The Talk Part 2

Jackie's POV

When Catherine closed the door to the guest bedroom, I got ready for bed. I was emotionally exhausted; I guess hiding a secret like that will do that to a person's body. I didn't realize that I was tired until I lay on the bed. It was comfy; I expect nothing else when it comes to Catherine. I am glad that I am here, well we are here. I was so surprised when she touched my belly. I saw her mouth move, but I couldn't make out the words. I stood in awe, along with my shock. I felt her breathe against my skin, and I was gone.  
I felt my mind go blank, and myself drifting to sleep. I couldn't wait to see, or hear her.

The morning came and the baby was kicking my bladder, I guess it was he/she's way of telling me that I needed to pee. I decided to shower, and brush my teeth. After that I got ready for the day. I was trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake Catherine. I tiptoed across the hallway and peeked in on her. I saw that she was laying on her side with her face toward the window. I thought to myself, she's so beautiful. I just couldn't help myself, I had to wake her. I walked over toward her bed, and hope she doesn't notice me. I pause for a second. Start to place my hand on her stomach, to tickle her, it doesn't work. I gently sit on the bed, and start moving her hair out of her face. She slowly starts to stir, opens her eyes, and closes them shut fast. Then opens them again, and literally starts to freak out.  
"Jackie, are you okay? Is the baby okay?" She asks in a worried manner  
"I'm fine, the baby's fine, Catherine. I just got woken up because the baby was kicking my bladder and he/she didn't want to sleep any longer. And you just looked so peaceful I had to wake you." I say laughing at the look she was giving me  
"Oh, you had me worried. I thought something bad happened." She rubs her forehead, as if she dodged a screaming parent.  
"Would you like to come and have breakfast with us? I'd like to tell you what Wade said, the other day." I say rubbing my belly.  
"Oh, boy, the baby sure likes that idea, would you like to feel?" I hesitatingly say, I look up as I await her reply, actually scared of it  
"I would love too" She says as she reaches over and place her hand where I had mine. I watch her face as she does this. She's grinning, and it happens to be my favorite grin. "OH, wow, this baby is having a blast. Have you had any doctor's visits?"  
"I've had a couple. When I first found out I was pregnant, I wanted to actually make sure I was pregnant, and the at home one wasn't lying. Doctor told me I was, and I did a sonogram. I had my second trimester checkup around week 14. Now I have to go to my 28 week checkup. To make sure the baby is healthy, and growing. From what I feel, he/she is growing and on the prowl. I have to make an appointment; I want to know the sex of the baby. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. I mean, we can figure this all out later. Let's go have breakfast." I say

We walk down stairs, and I suddenly get a craving for bacon and eggs. Which is weird, I barely get cravings. So I walk over to the fridge, and I'm grateful to see that Catherine has both. I turn around and ask if she would like some as well, she says sure. I start to cook, and we start up a conversation.  
"So, Porcupine what did Wade say?" Catherine asks putting some fruit into bowls for us. I reach over a grab a piece and turn back to the bacon.  
"Uh, he said that, he doesn't want me to leave but he understands why. That I have to do two more press conferences, one for Neptune 26, and one to explain the truth of why I'm leaving. I was hoping you'd be with me for both. He also said he wants me to be happy, and not to get hurt. He knows I haven't been the same since I started. I know I auditioned for the role and I showed the executive producers why they should have chosen me, but I honestly didn't think that it would have affected us the way it did." I say looking into her eyes. I look away to check on the last few pieces of bacon that's cooking.  
"True, I think you should do that. Your fans need to know why you're leaving, and of course I'd be there to support you."She says, with a hint of guilt.  
"Oh no, stop it." I say "I am the one to blame. I did this to us, not you, let's move one from it. I know now that I should have stayed with you. But it will be different this time around. You actually have to tell me if we are in a relationship, and we have to talk things out. Well, that's if you want a relationship with me, in time, of course. No rushing. We can start to trust again, and then move forward from there, right?" I say as I wink at her  
"Your right, I need to stop that. We have each other now, and we can start moving forward. To being friends, lovers, you know, all in time. And I will tell you, well ask. Don't worry." Catherine says, as she begins to eat her eggs and bacon.  
I finish eating, and I start to clean up my mess. Catherine told me a little after we were done eating that she was going to take a shower, and then clean. But I told her that I made the mess, I'll clean it up. I'm humming to myself as I wash the dishes, that I didn't even hear her come down. As I turn around to put the towel on the counter, she puts her arms around me, and just sways with me. She's rubbing my stomach, as I hum. I close my eyes and just relax into her arms. How I miss this I think. I put my hands over hers. And as I finish humming, she apologizes for startling me, she just couldn't help herself. I tell her its fine, but her arms still remain in the same position  
"Catherine?" I ask as I look over and up into her eyes  
"Yes" She says looking back, that's when I noticed her eyes; they changed into a darker color.  
"I, um, I really want to kiss you, but…." I mentally kick myself as that leaves my mouth. I didn't want her to let go  
"Don't let go, not yet" I say really quick "I need you, I don't honestly know, if this friendship is going to work, because I love you and not just in a friendly manner. I know we have a lot to work on and through. The fact that I'm pregnant doesn't change anything, and it can't go away." I turn around so I'm facing her. I feel myself leaning in, and I'm not sure if it's just me or if she's leaning in as well. I close my eyes, and I hope it will happen. I want it to happen. The rest is up to her.


	13. Chap 13

Disclaimer – I don't own anything or anyone.

A/N – I hope you like it. Remember to Read and Review. Sorry to have taken so long, work is kicking my butt. Here is one, I know it's a little short but I'm working on part 2 to this one in Jackie's POV.  
Reviews – Thank you to all of my viewers and reviewers. It's an honor that you all love my story. Again I'm sorry it's taken so long to put an update up. I'm going to try to put some more up tomorrow night.

***Hey everyone I put up the chapter after this instead of both of them. I'm sorry!

Ch 13 – The Almost Kiss

Catherine's POV

I feel Jackie leaning into me, as we were swaying to her humming. I honestly don't know what came over me. I want to kiss her, and I know I should. But my heart and my head are at a battle. I watch as her eyes close, and I know that's her way of telling me that it's up to me. I pull her closer, and as I lean in. I let my lips slowly graze hers, and slide over to her cheek. Her eyes open, and she has an evil smirk on her face. I know she isn't happy, and I know I should explain why because I know it wasn't because I didn't want to and she knows that too.  
"Jacks, I, uh, I need you to know why, I didn't kiss you not because I didn't want to. But because when we finally kiss again, I want us to feel like there's no pressure. I want to be with you, but I want to do it right this time. Maybe starting slower this time will rebuild our trust with each other. What do you think?" I say as my heart beats fast.  
"I'd really love that. Getting to know you better, and rebuilding our trust. I do think your evil, for grazing your lips across a pregnant woman's lips. I can't tell you how frustrated I am, and it's all because of hormones. I blame the baby" She chuckles and gives me a grin. I realize how much I've missed those grins.

"So when did you want to make an appointment for the baby?" I ask  
"Oh, I don't know, I know it needs to be soon. I have to find one out here, considering my OBGYN is in LA. Can I use your computer to find one really quick, maybe if I'm lucky I can get in tomorrow?" She asks  
"Sure, its right here" I say as I place it on the table. I watch as she searches websites for the right doctor. Then I suddenly realized, "Jackie, why don't you call your doctor and see if they can recommend someone out here? I'm sure they know someone out here" I say "True, I didn't even think of that, you're so smart. Thanks so much, Catherine" She says, and I swoon at the way she says my name.  
She calls her doctor and I sit and wait until she's done. Her doctor is asking her questions and making sure she hasn't felt any pains or uncomfortable feelings. I smile at her doctor's genuine concern. She hangs up with a smile on her face.  
"Any luck?" I ask  
"Yes my doctor said that the local OBGYN used to be a friend of hers, and is going to call her once we got off the phone. She said she'd call me back with a day and time and location of when I can go and see her." She says with excitement  
"You know, Jackie, pregnancy suits you. You're glowing, and you were beautiful before, but now you're glowing beautiful women." I blush as I say that  
I watch as she blushes at what I said. "It's the truth Jackie, it suits you. You're absolutely beautifully gorgeous." She starts to tear up, but wipes them away as soon as her phone rings. She gives me a look, as if to say we're not done here. As she answers it, I feel my butterflies settle down. I gaze off into my own world as she's talking to her former/current doctor. I forgot to ask if she was going to move here indefinitely. Oh, I'll ask when she gets off the phone. My mind begins to wander, and starts to drift of what the future will be like with us, as a family. I smile, and my smile begins to grow. I feel her shake me out of my thoughts.  
"Catherine, are you okay? You were smiling really big." She states  
"Uh," I clear my throat and shake the picture out of my mind "I'm good, just thinking about the future and I forgot to ask if you were going to live here indefinitely? I mean you don't have to, I just thought since you were going to give your career up, that you would move here with me." I say really fast so fast that I hope she heard me.  
She full out laughs at what I said, "Yes, I am going to move out here, that's okay right? I want to have a future with you and this baby. I want us to be a family. That's what you were thinking about when I caught you with that huge smile right?" She ask timidly, almost scared to find out  
"Yes, I was. I want that, you, me, and this baby. And I want you here with me living here. We already discussed that the other night. You belong with me, Porcupine."  
"So what did the doctor say" I say changing the subject "when is your appointment?"  
Jackie stands up and walks over to where I'm sitting, and sits next to me, grabs my hand and says "She got me an appointment for tomorrow at 11am. Will you go with me?"


	14. Chap 14

Disclaimer – I don't own anything or anyone.

A/N – I hope you like it. Remember to Read and Review. Sorry to have taken so long, work is kicking my butt. Here is one, I know it's a little short but I'm working on part 2 to this one in Jackie's POV.  
Reviews – Thank you to all of my viewers and reviewers. It's an honor that you all love my story. Again I'm sorry it's taken so long to put an update up. I'm going to try to put some more up tomorrow night.

Sorry Guys I put up the wrong chapter. And in the wrong order.

Ch 14 – The Appointment

Jackie's POV

It was now going on Friday morning, and I can't believe I've been in Bloomington for since Wednesday night despite all what happened between Catherine and me. I think we are moving forward in a really good way. She doesn't know that I started watching her more. She slowly makes movements toward my belly, rubbing my belly and saying things she thinks I can't hear. Most of the time I can't because she seems to be really good at whispering the correct way, and some other times when I know she wants me to hear I do.

At this current moment, we are driving to the doctor's office so I can check on the progress of the baby. He/she seems to be rambunctious today, really moving around. I look over at Catherine driving and I open my mouth to say something, but I'm not sure if I should. The silence is really good; it's not an awkward silence, more like an enjoyable one. I think to myself what the hell.  
"Catherine, I have a question?"  
"What's on your mind?" She says glancing at me then back at the road  
"Would you like to know the baby's sex?" I hesitantly say looking at her and then down to the floor of her car.  
"Well, honestly that's all up to you. And I don't want to overstep by any means"  
"Catherine," I say "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want your input and isn't this baby going to be a part of your life? Don't you want to help raise her, and I know this seems rushed and we're still working on trust issues and all that. But what I am asking is, would you like to raise this baby with me?" I am really worried about her reply, and I hope I get the answer I'm looking for.  
I watch Catherine's facial expressions and how she's trying not to cry, and I've never seen her cry and it's making me want to cry. Go figure I could probably cry at the drop of a dime, that's how hormonal I've been this last trimester.  
We finally arrive at the doctor's office parking garage and I'm still waiting for the answer. She looks over at me, and grabs my hand gives me a kiss on my hand.  
"You know I love you right?" I nod my head up and down, "I would love nothing more to raise this baby with you and to fix us at the same time. I know it's moving fast like you said. I want to learn all about you and this baby." Catherine said wiping the tears away. "Well, let's go into the building before we're late. Okay?"  
"Sure" I say.

We get out of the car and head into the building. Since it's my first time here I have paperwork to fill out. I can't tell you how much paperwork and I don't get along. Ughh, I hate it. Catherine sees this look on my face and takes the clip board from my hand and starts to fill out the tidbits she does know, and then asks me what she doesn't.  
I think it's cute that she does things like that, always wanting to take care of me. I smile at her and thank her, and I almost say I'll find a way to thank you properly later but I stopped myself. We're not there yet, but we will be.

The nurse comes out and asks me to follow her and I turn around to where Catherine is sitting.  
"Come with me please," I give her my best puppy dog eyes, and it works like a charm every time  
"Sure, and just so you know it's not fair you get to give me that look." She gives me her best smile, and I know it what she's thinking, because I'm thinking the same thing.

We walk into the room, and the nurse introduces herself as Abby. She asks me to stand on the scale so she can see how much wait I gained from the beginning of my first trimester till now. I gained 10 pounds. I was thinking that it seemed like a lot of weight to be gaining in just three months.  
"Abby, is that normal for women in their first pregnancy and going on their last trimester to gain that much weight?" Catherine asks worriedly.  
"Normally every woman is different, some gain 10 pounds throughout the entire pregnancy and some gain each trimester. I am doing to do a sonogram to make sure the baby is progressing right. Would you and your wife like to know the sex?" Abby asks  
"Oh we're not married…" I say and I can see mistake register in Abby's eyes  
"Oh, I'm so very sorry, I always make the wrong assumption, and I just thought that you two look so happy together that you were married. I'm sorry. I do hope you forgive me"  
"It's okay, really, we'd like to eventually get there someday." Catherine states. I give her a very big smile and I can't think about anything else but kissing her right now. I know we said we'd wait but it's really getting harder and harder not to think about it. Her perfect luscious lips, with her cute dimples and famous smile, Ughh I need to stop thinking about her in that way right now… My hormones are off the wall right now.  
I look over at her and she knows what I'm asking "did you want to know the baby's sex, Catherine?"  
"Yes, if you do Porcupine"  
We tell the nurse our answer and as she's making she the baby is healthy and growing properly she gives us the another shock.  
"Well Jackie, it looks like you're having a boy and a girl. You're having twins, Congratulations." Abby says, "The doctor will be in a moment to do further tests, but congrats again."  
I say "Thanks," and look over at Catherine where her mouth is slightly agape and she's staring out in space.  
"Umm, Catherine, I know you didn't sign up for one baby let alone two, if you want we can find another place to stay"  
"Are you serious? You and these babies aren't going anywhere. I told you in the car, I would love to raise this baby with you, Now it's I want to raise these babies with you. Do you think they'll print out a couple of sonograms for us to take home of them?" She asks all excited, like she's planning something for them.  
I look over at her, and I look at the sonogram machine, and I feel myself start to cry of joyfulness, and happiness. I have it now. I have her slowly. But we are going to try to be a family. I look back at her and I see tears in her eyes. She puts her hand on my stomach, and starts to talk to the babies. The babies, I still can't believe theirs twins in there. I place my hand over hers, and I slowly lean into her but right before I could kiss her, the doctor walks in.  
"Jackie, I am Dr. Bella Whitmore, I have heard so much about you. It's an honor, I'm glad you're here, and I understand none of this is to leave this hospital and Nurse Abby signed a privacy agreement and I did as well. Now that we have all the legal work out of the way. Nurse Abby stated that she heard to heart beats, and that you're having twins. Which is correct, and that's why you gained so much weight. Both of your babies are healthy, and now that you're in your last trimester we need to monitor you and the babies a lot more. So you're going to need to come in every month for the last three months. Just to be safe, I assure you you're babies are healthy. I hope you have everything for the babies or some necessary things like diapers and clothes and cribs. I know you have the next three months, but sometimes twins like to come into the world early." She gives me the go ahead to leave and not to overdo it.

We walk to the front pay what my copayment, and walk toward Catherine's car in silence, at least we were holding hands.


	15. Chap 15

Disclaimer – I don't own anything or anyone.

A/N – I hope you like it. Remember to Read and Review. Sorry to have taken so long, work is kicking my butt. Here is one, I know it's a little short but I'm working on part 2 to this one in Jackie's POV.  
Reviews – Thank you to all of my viewers and reviewers. It's an honor that you all love my story. Again I'm sorry it's taken so long to put an update up. I'm going to try to put some more up tomorrow night.

***Hey everyone I put up the chapter after this instead of both of them. I'm sorry!

Ch 15 – Rambles

Catherine's POV

Twins… She was having twins a boy and a girl. AHHH, wow, I'm driving back to my house. I'm excited, I look over at Jackie and she's looking out the window, and rubbing her belly. She's carrying a huge grin on her face.

"Porcupine, what's on your mind? You're staring into space." I ask  
"You know, when I first found out I was pregnant, I was so scared, and I wasn't sure if I was going to keep the baby or put it up for adoption. But then, everything changed, I thought of you in my future, and that's when I realized I wanted to keep this baby. And now that I found out that I am having twins, you were there to reassure me, that I can do this, and you'll be there to help me and to love these babies. I can't thank you enough, and I'm not sure how I'm ever going to." She says wiping the tears away, and looks over at me and sees that my eyes are all watery, I'm trying not to cry because I'm still driving home.

I pull into the driveway, and wait for Jackie to get out of the car, I come around to help her and she gives me a smile. I grab her hand as we walk to the front door. I gently graze my thumb over the back of her hand. I open the door to my house and Ethan is there waiting for us.

"Hey, Jacks, I'm going to let him out real quick and get us something to snack on and drink okay. Go put your feet up, and I'll give you a foot rub. Okay?" I say

I go to the back patio, and let Ethan out. While he's doing his business, I'm going to make us something to eat, and get us some water. It's only right since she can't drink alcohol I won't either. I hear Ethan barking at the patio door. I go and let him in, put some water down for him and make sure he has food. I bring our snacks and drinks into the living room, I see her with her feet up on the ottoman. I put the snacks on the table and pick up her feet so I can sit on the ottoman; I put her feet in my lap. I grab her left foot, and start rubbing it. She starts to moan, and I'm guessing that she's giving me an approval.

"So Jacks, do you like that?" I say in a low voice  
"Umm, yeah." She opens her one eye, and gives me a look because my voice is low. I can't help it though. I finish her left foot, and grab her right one and do the same. But this time I massage the muscles up on the calf. She's moaning more; I finish that calf and do the other. I tell her she needs to eat so these babies can come out healthy.

"Oh, by the way, we need to make a list of what to get for these babies." I say. I grab a piece of paper and start writing  
"Two cribs, two car seats, a whole lot of diapers for newborns, and maybe some size ones. A lot of clothes blue and pink and other colors. We need to make these kids look adorable. Gates, and safety plugs, and locks. Socks, bibs, towels, creams, rockers, baby books, and you know what we should just go to the store. Just grab stuff, maybe later if you're up to it…" I say looking up at her.

She's laughing at me. Like full out laughing at me.  
"What are you laughing at, Porcupine?"  
"You, haha, you're writing things down like a mad women. Honey we'll go to the store, and look around and get all we need and have it delivered here okay? Do you mind if we take a little nap? I'm really beat" She's asks  
"Sure honey, I'll walk you up and put you to bed." I say with a sly smile  
"I'd like you to lay with me. If that's okay?" She asks  
We walk up to her room, and stops me. She grabs my hand and walks towards my room.  
"I just want to lay with you, in your arms, and your room."  
"Sure"

We lay in my bed, and for the first time in a long time, I fall asleep right away. So does she. I put my hand protectively on her belly.

While I'm sleeping, I have a really great dream of Jackie and me as a family. I find myself smiling as I dream, but I feel myself being shook. I slowly open my eyes and see her. She's staring me up and down.  
"What?" I ask, "You're smiling at me like I have something on my face."  
"Oh no, you don't have anything on your face. I was just going to wake you up, and you whispered my name and had a huge smile on your face. May I ask why?" Jackie asks  
"Umm, I was just dreaming of our future. Whether it be us as friends and raising a family or us as a family. Although I hope for the latter. So what do you say we go to the store? Get your babies some clothes and furniture? We can bring back the clothes and the diapers and wipes back with us in the car and like that baby shampoo and other things. Just have the bigger pieces delivered. That okay?" I ask  
"Sure, Catherine. That's fine. I just have to check my account and transfer what I saved for this over." I watch as she pulls out her phone and does it all from there.  
"Done" She says  
"I want to help too. I hope you will be okay with that" I say looking deep into her eyes  
"I know you do, Catherine. I'll be fine with that. As long as it's nothing too out of the ordinary."  
"Well lets go."

We get in my car, and before we leave I check for my list. I can feel her staring at me. I slowly move my head to get a better look at her.  
"What? I just want to be prepared for your babies."  
"Our" She says  
"What? Ours, I don't understand."  
"I want these babies to be yours too. I mean you said you were going to help me raise them. I want you to feel like they're your babies. I want you to love them, the way I do. And for them to love you back."


	16. Chap 16

Disclaimer – I don't own anything or anyone.

A/N – I hope you like it. Remember to Read and Review. Thank you to everyone who reviews my story, it really does fuel my fire.

Ch 16 – The Store

Jackie's POV

As I tell her the last part about her being every part of my babies lives. I tell her that they are hers as well. We are a family in one way or another. We both wish for us to be a real family and I know we will get there soon. She's driving as hasn't said much after I told her that they would be our babies.  
"Catherine, are you okay? You haven't really said anything since I told you that these babies are ours." I asked as I grabbed her hand.  
"I am great. You just gave me the greatest gift of a lifetime." She says as she parks the car.

We walk into the store holding hands. With a huge smile on our faces.  
"So, Porcupine, what store do you want to go into first?" She says a little hesitant  
"How about Kohls? That's the first one I can see, and I know you're a little scared about being in public with me. But I promise I will control who asks for an autograph and if I do get asked it won't be long. I'll simply state that I want some privacy. Okay? I know you don't want us to be in the papers just yet."  
"Jackie, I want what you want. A family, and no I'm not ready but I'll be with you. So in the end it will all be worth it. I just don't want to blow your chance at a press conference in LA, we have a week and four days until we have to go back." Catherine states  
"You're absolutely right, but I just don't want to be introducing you as my college friend again. But we're not exactly lovers yet. Although I am pretty sure the whole town knows of us being together beforehand. Don't you?" I ask  
"I haven't heard anything, and I looked into it. Researched it all over the internet, and the newspapers, nothing that I saw, but it wouldn't surprise me. But like I said, it's okay. I'm with you and we'll deal with it together."

We walk into Kohls, grab two carts, and head toward the baby section. She starts grabbing clothes and showing me.  
"Porcupine, what do you think? Cute huh?"  
"Very, is there one in like a light yellow?"  
"Yes, do you want me to grab a pick and yellow in two different sizes?"  
"Yes please one probably in a 0-3 months, and one in a 3-6 months." I say with a grin  
"Sure what about baby boy, did you find anything?"  
"Yes, what do you think? At least he'll be styling right?" I ask  
"Yes he will they both will."  
We end up finding more clothes like a lot of clothes. Thanks to Catherine, who's like the style guru? She grabs more little outfits for both of our babies. Like little dresses and tuxes, she wants to do a photo shoot with them when they get out.  
"You are cute, and thanks again for helping me." I say  
"No need for thanking me. I want to be here, to help. What do you think about these?" She holds up a button up blue stripe shirt and some dark denim jeans.  
"They are adorable, I think I saw something similar for a girl."  
"Oh, you're going to be that kind of parent who dresses up their twins in similar outfits?" Shechuckling  
"Yes, very much so. It's going to be awesome, they'll be adorable."

We finish looking at the baby clothes; we decided to go toward the baby care, as in lotion, shampoo, body wash. Baby powder, etc. We grab all that we think we need, baby towels, washrags, and the necessities, place them in a cart, and then we realized we forgot socks and little booties for them. We go back to the baby clothes area, and grab a couple of different colors for baby girl and the same for baby boy. We really need to pick out names, I say to myself.  
"How about something to eat after we pay for these, and then we can go over another baby store for furniture and anything else we forgot. Like the bottles, and pacifiers. Burping cloths, and anything else, oh car seats." I say  
"Sure, let's go"

We paid for the clothes, ate some food at the local food mart.  
"Catherine, what about names? We can't keep calling them baby girl and baby boy." I ask  
"How about we grab some baby books from our next store, and later tonight we can look at some while we have dinner?"  
"Sounds like a plan" I grin  
We finish lunch, and head to the next store. We ask the first store employee we see about delivery to our home. He says they can have what we order delivered within the next day. We thank him and start shopping with an electronic scanner. We walk past the cribs and we scan the two we like the most. It's a black cherry crib. It's adorable  
(Here's the link - QuickInfoView?partNumber=12924805&catEntryId=200106359&categoryId=4470&productId=200106358&overlayId=QuickView&validation=true&position=targetCenter&omnitureSuperCatgValue=baby:nursery:nursery furniture &lnk=plp_qi_grid_1_5 )

We find more changing tables, rocking chairs, baby chests, dressers, beddings, travel bassinets, diaper bags, and car seats. Mini mirrors for the cars, to watch them. It's a good thing we still have a little over two months to set up. Just in case, we forget anything.  
"Are you ready to head out after we pay for these?" She asks me, "You must be really tired? It's been about three hours."  
"Sure, Catherine. You want to watch a movie when we get home? Oh we forgot to get a baby name book. Can we grab one really quick?"  
"Sure, thanks for reminding me"  
We head to the back of the store where they keep all the books at. We find two and take them to the register to pay along with the electronic scanner. We grab all our bags and take them to the car. We get ready to head home.

"We have to get you a car, and me a bigger one." Catherine states  
"I have an SUV back in LA I just need it to be driven here. I don't know how though"  
"What if we fly out there when you have your press conference, and then we drive back with the rest of your things. I'll drive most of the way, and if you can for a little while drive some. Otherwise, when we both are tired when can stay at a hotel for a night. What do you think?"  
"Sounds good, are you sure your up for it?" I find myself worrying a little bit. I don't want to overexert her.  
"I'm sure, one step closer to you living in Bloomington fully. I can't wait for that"

We get home, and head toward the laundry room. We need to wash everything before the babies can where them. I am glad we got a lot of clothes. We put all of baby boys like color clothes in the washer, and all of his whites in a bin for the next load. I open all of his jumpers, and socks. And I do the same with baby girl's clothes, jumpers and socks. Catherine is right alongside of me helping with the other things we bought. The baby towels and washrags. We also grabbed some picture frames, a lot of them. Catherine wanted to put the ultrasound pictures in there and above the fireplace in the living room. As well in their rooms, she also wanted there to be a picture of us together in the baby's room. So they know they're loved no matter what.

Next Chapter will be the discussion of the names


End file.
